Nunnally of the revolution
by Animelover5437
Summary: Nunnally became nemo after she met a green haired witch who gave her power to find out who killed her mother and made lelouch paralyzed. with this power she will make a peaceful world for lelouch so he can live in harmony.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my new account Animelover5437 i use to be uchihasakura1234 but something happened to my account having me create a new one! Enjoy the story! I don't own code geass it all belongs to** **Ichirō Ōkouchi**

{Chapter one}

A young girl stared in horror at the sight before her there lye her mother shot multiple times with her big brother underneath her staring wide eyed at their mother's lifeless body on top of him not even caring about the pain in his knees.

She didn't get out of her shock as she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to see her older sister Cornelia behind her looking at her with sad eyes

"Cornelia…is mother…" she trailed off too scared to say the word even though it's true

Cornelia looked at the empress dead body

"Yes Nunnally I'm sorry." Cornelia said with unshed tears

She will not cry! She will stay strong for Nunnally and Lelouch

Nunnally eyes widen

"No mother!" she screamed trying to run to her dead mother

Cornelia grabbed a hold of Nunnally

"Let go mother lelouch!" she screamed tears falling

Cornelia only tightened her hold on her

Nunnally couldn't take the trauma anymore and fell unconsciousness

{+}

Nunnally's eyes open

She sat up and looked around to see Cornelia and Euphemia talking they stopped when they saw nunnally sit up

"Nunna!" yelled euphemia as she hugged her

Nunnally looked at euphemia

"Lelouch where is…he?" Nunnally asked as she looked around for him

Euphie pulled back and looked at Cornelia

"Nunnally…lelouch he's…." Cornelia started

{+}

Nunnally just stared at Lelouch from behind a big glass wall separating them she couldn't look away from Lelouch his eyes and knees were bandaged heavily a monitor was over him while a doctor was explaining what caused her brother to go blind it was from the entire trauma with their mother getting shot his kneecaps being shot the doctor says there's no cure for his knees and eyes all you can do is hope that he can open his eyes again but there was one thing going on in her head and that was where is father?

{+}

As the doors open people started to whisper

" _Did you hear lady Marianne was assassinated in ares villa"_

" _It was probably the work of terrorists"_

" _Wasn't her son prince Lelouch caught in the crossfire?"_

" _Yea he was hit in the legs and Is blind they say it's from the trauma"_

Nunnally balled her fist trying to ignore the whispers going on in the room she knelt in front of the emperor "Father" she began "My mother the empress is dead" she was cut off by the emperor "You don't think I have been inform? Get out of my sight I have more important things to do than this" instead of leaving she stood up and ran forward the two guards blocked her path "Father! You are the most powerful man in the world and you couldn't protect mother! No less you don't even visit lelouch!"

"I have no use for a pathetic weakling" she took a step back in shock they aren't in a room full of nobles they are the only people in the room "This is what it means to be royalty! to be higher than the others!" she looked at him with wide eyes because of noble blood her mother's death not even going to be avenged her brother tossed to the side like a rag doll "Then.." she started her fist clench "I give up my title to the throne!" the room was full of gasp from the nobles after hearing her give up her title her father's eyes narrow "Then you are dead to me! You and lelouch will be sent off to japan! as princess and prince you will be used as bargaining tools!" Nunnally stumbled backward as the guards thrown her out of the room Euphemia and cornelia were waiting for her

Euphie ran to nunnally

"Are you okay?" she asked

"He banished us to japan!" Nunnally said in horror

{+}

Cornelia and Euphie hugged Nunnally and Lelouch

"Give mother a proper funeral." Nunnally said to cornelia

She nodded

"I will." She said every one knew the empress was a role model to Cornelia and that she was just as much upset to as her children

"Goodbye guys!" lelouch said

They nodded

"Goodbye lulu!" Euphie said

Nunnally and lelouch smiled as nunnally pushed lelouch in the plan in his wheelchair

{+}

The two children of the emperor became friends with the Japan's prime minister's son Suzaku within a year the negotiations were dropped and Britannia conquered japan now area 11 the Prime Minister genbu killed himself to bring peace nunnally was able to get a hold of the Ashford family to take them in.

Suzaku sat on a rock staring at his hands in shock of what's happening

Nunnally was standing next to him lelouch was in the car waiting for her

"Suzaku" she said his name

He looked up at her and seen the anger and hatred in them

"I swear…" she began as Suzaku waited to hear the rest "I will obliterate Britannia!" she yelled

Suzaku just stared at her in shock

She turned around and walked away not saying another word to him as she entered the car


	2. Chapter 2

{The day a demon was born}

Seven years later!

A young girl walked down the halls of Ashford academy the girls long wavy brown hair was bouncing as she walked her purple eyes shined with happiness and excitement.

This girl is nunnally lamperouge in front of her was her brother lelouch although he was confined to a wheelchair a lot of the female population have a crush on him his black hair fell over his closed eyes.

Nobody at the school except the Ashford family new that the eleventh and fourth prince and princess were a live and not dead. Nunnally was lucky to be able to get a hold of them. She stopped at lelouch's class to say goodbye to her brother before leaving

"I'm going to be late at home lelouch." Nunnally said to lelouch

Lelouch smiled at nunnally

"Fine don't be too late." He said

Nunnally smiles and kisses him on the cheek

"Bye big brother." She said

{+}

"Come on Nunna!" Rivalz yelled from his motorcycle "I'm coming!" Nunnally shouted jumping into the side car attached to it "Let's go!" she put her helmet on rivalz was on the student council with her, Lelouch and there friends he also joins her on her gambling games

They stopped in front of a casino and got off

"This is the place?" he asked

Nunnally nods

"Yea now let's go." Nunnally said as they both enter an elevator Nunnally glanced at rivalz "You don't know a thing about nobles do you?" she asked him watching as He shook his head to her "Not a thing!"

Nunnally sighed as the elevator dinged and opened showing them the noble and his guards waiting for them

"Finally I never thought the famous chess player was middle school student!" the noble said

Nunnally just sat down and took the black king

"You start with the king?" the noble said speechless Nunnally looked at the noble and said what lelouch always said to her "If the king does not lead how can he expect his followers to follow?"

{+}

Nunnally and rivalz got on the motorcycle after leaving a speechless and shocked noble

"That was great!" rivalz said taking a shortcut to school "I just have a question why start with the king?" he asked looking at nunnally real quick who was reading a book

Nunnally sighed

"Like I said to the noble if the king does not lead how can he expect his followers to follow?" rivalz just gave her a puzzled look "Your family is chess obsessed!" nunnally could only nod it was true lelouch played with clovis and schneizel and the three girls her cornelia and euphemia played together

A van came speeding towards them rivalz avoided it by going to the side as the van went the other way into a building Rivalz stops and stares at it "Did we do it?" Nunnally didn't answer all she did was take her helmet off and throw it in the side car ' _Crap! Lelouch will kill me if something happens to her!'_ Rivalz thought as he took off to ashford

"Hey! Are you alright?" Nunnally asked but there was No answer

She saw a ladder and climbed it

"Hello? Are you okay?"

" _You came my que-"_ the voice inside her head was cut off when the van suddenly moved and she fell forward "Ow!" she yelled just then a door slid open Nunnally hid behind a capsule "Why don't we just use the gas?" a voice from the front asked the girl the girl looked back to the front "That will be a bloodbath." she said climbing up the ladder in to a nightmare frame the back doors open to let the girl go nunnally saw more nightmare frames and a helicopter

{+}

Nunnally pulled her phone out to call one of her friends for help but when shes sees it had no signal she cursed her luck as she closed her phone the van ran into something and she stumbled forward "Thank god I n-" she got caught off as a black figure tackled her and pointed the gun at her "What were you going to do with the poison gas!? Kill millions of people!? Tell me terrorist!" Nunnally was angered at this person of accusing her so she pushed the figure off her and stood up "The real terrorist are Britannia! Why don't you just obliterate it!?"

"Nunnally?" the person asked her eyes widen had she been found out? Did the person know her? Will she go back to the family? "Nunnally it's me Suzaku." He said removing his helmet she seen her childhood friend his brown hair and green eyes

"Suzaku is that really you?"

"Yes it is me" Nunnally looked at him she frowned "You joined the military." Suzaku walked forward "I-" he was cut off as the capsule opened Suzaku again pushed her forward his hand over her mouth

She saw a green haired girl that was tied up in the capsule

' _What?'_

Suzaku got off of her

"What the….I thought it was poison gas." Suzaku was confused his captain commander told the whole soldiers it was poison gas not a girl

Nunnally got up and walked to the green haired girl

"Come on Suzaku I need your help." Nunnally said

Suzaku nods and came over they both pulled the girl out of the van and unzipped her hands while Suzaku unzipped her legs all of a sudden a commanding officer and a troop came over to them "Major Kururugi, front and center!"

Suzaku left the two and stood before the commanding officer saluting him "I thought we told you once you found the terrorist and secured the capsule you will report to us!" Suzaku put his hand down "But sir, they told me it was poison gas not some girl!" he pointed to the green haired girl the commanding officer looked at nunnally and then smirked showing that he had a plan "I will give another chance kill the terrorist and get the girl and don't breath a single word about this to anyone especially prince Clovis." he then handed a gun to him

' _So Clovis is in on this.'_ she then looked at the green haired girl in her arms _'what does he want with her?'_ she then looked at Suzaku

' _If I kill nunnally than lelouch will have no family.'_ Suzaku looked at his commanding officer "No." he gave the gun back "Shes a student not a terrorist." they all look at him with shocked faces "You filthy eleven." Nunnally looked at the soldiers in distaste for calling suzaku that "If you won't follow orders." he pointed the gun at Suzaku "Then die!" he shot Suzaku in the chest

Nunnally's eyes widen as she watches suzaku fall to the ground "Well." she looked up at him "Time to take care of you, terrorist." he said pointing the gun at her but before he could shoot the van explodes killing the soldiers and nunnally took this chance and ran with the girl in her arms _'If they want this girl they aren't having her!'_

{+}

Nunnally threw the girl and started panting staring at her "What do they want with you?" the girl just stared at her with those yellow eyes "If it wasn't for you then S-Suzaku wouldn't have died! He didn't deserve to die at all!" Nunnally then fell on her knees trying not to cry the girl just stared at her with those eyes

Nunnally then stood up after hearing people talking in Japanese that's when she sees stairs she drags the girl with her up them when she got to the top she looked to see women, men, even children on their knees a bunch of soldiers were surrounding them with their guns out they then pulled the trigger and everyone fell to the ground dead

She moved down the stairs to not get caught but suddenly her phone rang she pulled it out fast and looked to see who called it said Shirley finette she declined it fast but it was too late the soldiers pulled her out

They pushed her to the ground and pulled the girl to their side "No one was supposed to know." the captain she guessed was the one speaking that pointed there gun at her "So I'll have to kill you!"

' _No lelouch!'_ she thought as images started appearing in her head

It was Lelouch and her with their mother happy then with their siblings then with Suzaku when they weren't getting a long then when they were then it was just an image of her and Lelouch at Ashford smiling

' _Lelouch forgive me.'_

The officer pulled the trigger and the girl got away from the guards screamed "She mustn't die!" the bullet the hit her in the head making her fall to the ground all of them stared in shock "Oh well." the captain said knowing the girl is dead he pointed the gun at nunnally again "I guess I can say that we found the girl dead with the terrorist with her, what do you think? I just need to make sure all witnesses are dead."

Nunnally was angry if only she had power! She could have protected everyone! Suzaku wouldn't be dead! Her mother wouldn't be dead!

' _You don't want it to end here do you?'_ that voice it was that girls voice! She should be dead!

' _You still want to see lelouch right?'_ an image of lelouch appeared in her head ' _I can give you power….The power of a king!'_ the girl was floating in darkness images of her family appeared in her mind everyone she knows appeared her sibling's, her mother! Lelouch! Her friends…and then when father banished them!

' _I ACCEPT YOUR CONTRACT!'_

She then noticed she was back to reality the captain still had the gun pointed at her "Kill me? Go ahead just know you'll make the royal family mad." she then felt a seething pain in her left eye she then covered her eye with her hand once the pain passed her hand dropped to her side "I Nunnally Vi Britannia…command you all…DIE!" the guards the point their guns at their neck "Yes your highness!" they all yell pulling the trigger when they pulled the trigger a speck of blood hit nunnally's cheek

Nunnally looked at the cheek she felt the blood hit until her eyes widen at what she did _'I killed them?'_

Nunnally then smiled she can finally avenge her mother!


	3. Chapter 3

{Shinjuku}

Nunnally stared at the body of the girl who saved her life but she soon stiffened when she sees a nightmare frame come crashing through the wall

"You there!" yelled a female voice from inside the nightmare "How are all these soldier's dead? And why is a Britannia student here among all this!? Answer me or else!" she shot the gun on the night mare around nunnally trying to scare her

Nunnally looked at the nightmare unfazed

"I order you to come out." Nunnally said as her left eye changed to her geass

The female that is in the cockpit looked at her in disbelief "Who do you think you are ordering me around student!?" the female yelled in anger

Nunnally''s eyes widen slightly

' _So I need eye contact in order for it to work.'_ nunnally thought fully turning to look at the nightmare

"Sorry I am use to people listening to me my father is a duke my name is alice spacer." Nunnally lied coolly

The female in the nightmare eyes widen in shock "Nobility?" she whispered shocked

"My id card is in my pocket after you confirm my identity I will request for your protection."

Nunnally lied coolly the female in the nightmare quickly shut it off and opened the top revealing herself to nunnally

Nunnally looked at her

The female was let to the ground holding a gun

"Keep your hands in the air." she walked forward "I'll take out your id." the silver haired woman ordered

Nunnally's left eye changed to her geass

"I command you give me your nightmare!"

The female nods

"Understood. the code number is xg212d4." she said throwing the key to the nightmare to Nunnally

Nunnally nods catching it

"Got it."

C.C looks at nunnally

' _Amazing she has the power to make people bend to her will but needs to make eye contact.'_ C.C thought

Nunnally looks to see she's up

"Come on we have stuff to do something." The green haired witch stood up "Why?" Nunnally smirked "I can't leave you in danger."

C.C smiled

"Fine but I think it's too small to fit us." Nunnally rolled her eyes "Then sit on my lap."

{+}

"So are we having a bad day?" said an excited voice

Green eyes slowly open

"Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven my dear private Kururugi!" Suzaku looked at him "I did? Where?"

"Where still the ghetto."

"With prince Clovis nearby this place is probably the safest." the girl walked closer "This is what saved your life Mr. Suzaku."

Suzaku looked in her hand to see it was his father's pocket watch with a crack in it now

"You're lucky it saved you or else you would have died."

"Is it a keepsake?"

Suzaku nods

"Yes it was my fathers."

"You elevens."

Suzaku's eyes widen

"Is Nunn- how is the situation?" he corrected himself he couldn't let it slip that Nunnally was still alive "It seems the poison gas was released massive eleven incidents have been reported."

"They haven't caught the people yet."

Suzaku looked down

"Private Kururugi how much experience do you have in piloting a nightmare frame?"

"But there's no way an eleven will be made a night."

"Well supposing you could."

{+}

One of the Japanese resistant's watched as other japanese were being killed "Damn Britannia's!" a female voice hissed as she just destroyed another nightmare "Kallen!" a voice called over the communicator "Can the nightmare still move!?"

"It's alright ohgi don't worry about me! just get all the Japanese people out of here we will distract them!"

"I know Kallen but were trapped! they got us surrounded!"

{+}

The swimsuit team all giggled as they watched tv as Shirley was putting on her swimsuit when her phone started ringing

 **RING**

Shirley looked down at her phone

 **FROM NUNNALLY**

Shirley picked it up

"Nunna?"

{+}

Nunnally was pressing buttons on the nightmare

"Hey are you watching tv?"

"Tv? Yes why?"

C.C looked at nunnally curious

"Can you change it to the news?"

"Yes I'll see but you need to stop cutting class that's how you're going to get held back." Nunnally rolled her eyes as she hid the nightmare behind a wall

"Why are we looking at it?"

"Is there anything about shinjuku?"

"No only about road restriction."

"Why is it restricted?"

"It doesn't say."

Nunnally sighed

"I see they are waiting for it to all end to put it in the military's favor."

"Your gambling again aren't you? I tell you that's dangerous!"

"I know….tell Lelouch I will be home late tonight. Thanks." Nunnally hung up

"They're going to try and get information out of all this."

C.C nods

"Now what?"

Nunnally glanced at her

"It will be hard to get back up here so I will need to go alone but it is risky."

{+}

Kallen dodged an explosion

"It's our Glasgow friend." a male voice in a new model of a nightmare said behind kallen

Kallen jumped at the voice and moved before the bullets could hit her red Glasgow nightmare

Kallens eyes widen

"Just thirty minutes left?" she said in shock clutching the nightmares paddle "The west entrance use the tracks to move to the west entrance." came a new voice from the communicator of her nightmare

Kallen jumped at the voice

"Who the hell are you!? How do you know this code!?"

"That doesn't matter if you want to win then you're just going to have to trust me."

"To win?"

Kallen made her Glasgow jump on the railroad tracks listening to Nunnally's orders

"Okay what do I do next?"

Kallen never noticed In another nightmare nearby was chasing after her some time ago was following her

"You pathetic elven if you simply run away then there's no fun in it."

{+}

Kallen looked at the train coming at her

"Sense you trusted me you're going to win jump on to the train."

"Gotcha!"

"You think you can get away that way hmmm." the nightmare stopped the train "If that's your plan then…you go after the Glasgow!"

"Yes my lord!" the other nightmare was about to take of but was destroyed the person in another nightmare stared in shock at the nightmare that got shot "Killed in friendly fire? You state your name and number now!"

The nightmare shot at him

"What! You son of a…"

"Ahh!" Kallen leaped at the nightmare

The Britannia solder ejected out of the nightmare making kallen stop "You've saved me but how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?" Kallen looked at the place where it once was but vanished

"Kallen what the hell was that radio messaged!?"

"What you mean she contacted you too!?"

"Sure did!"

A static sound came from the walkie talkie

"Are you in charged?"

"Uh yea." ohgi answered

"I present you the cargo in the train over their tools for your victory if you want to use them to win then follow my orders."

Everyone stared opening up the doors just to find new nightmares

"Women in the Glasgow!"

"Y-yes?"

"Your unit will be running decoy there you got it?"

"Understood!"

"Energy filler status?"

"It has about fifteen minutes left!"

"Start charging it for the time being."

{+}

Nunnally sighed

"What's wrong?"

Nunnally glanced at C.C

"It's tiring me out."

C.C frowned

"You need to hold on a bit longer."

Nunnally smirked

"I will I have determination my witch."

C.C smiled

"Of course."

Nunnally's eyes widen as C.C kisses her

C.C pulls back

"Be careful your life is in stack here and if you die you won't fulfill my wish." Nunnally nods a little shocked

{+}

Clovis rested his head in his palm as he listened to the report his general was giving him on the elevens

"It seems like more of our fleet keeps getting striked down….the elevens are getting killed but the resistance are becoming a nuisance." the general said

"We know that carrying on." Clovis said

The general nods

"Understood your highness…..the gas capsule-"

"What the people think?" Clovis asked leaning forward

"Yes your highness we will keep searching."

Clovis rubbed his temple

"Other way I want her captured dead or alive."

{+}

Kallen looked at Tamaki from her nightmare

"Should would even trust this person!?"

"The other side has advantage in this war!" Ohgi said from his nightmare "Okay people let's move get to your stations!"

"B1 can you move?" came the voice of Nunnally from the speaker in Ohgis nightmare "It works the same way as your old one does."

Ohgi picked his walkie talkie up

"Can't you tell us who you are? At least your name?"

"I can't do that what if this conversation is being monitored anyway Q1 is on its way in about 23 seconds two Sutherlands will intercept q1 shoot them through the wall."

Tamaki twitched

"She's out of her mind!" he yelled

"Be ready double check your weapons."

"What are you serious!?" tamaki yelled again

{+}

"Enemy spotted at m31!"

Clovis smirked

"A fate eh? How predictable." clovis muttered

"Tell Glasgow's squad to go straight in!" the general commanded "have them strike from the rear!"

{+}

Ohgi put his finger over the button to shoot

"Three….two…one!" he yelled as they fired through the wall killing two Britannia soldiers Ohgi stared in shock

"We did it." he muttered

{+}

The head general stared in shock

"We lost two!"

Prince clovis stared in shock

"An ambush?" he muttered shock that they came up with that on their own

{+}

Nunnally smiled in pried

"Ah Clovis you haven't changed its obvious who will win now sense I know you best." Nunnally said

C.C stared at Nunnally but soon smiled and shook her head "Don't let your pride get to you. If you do then that will be your downfall." C.C said to her

Nunnally glanced at her

"I won't."

' _I will create a world where lelouch can live in harmony.'_

Nunnally looked at the screen and gave orders out to the others

The rebellion shot their hadron canyons at the enemy

{+}

"Send a Glasgow squad!" the general ordered

Clovis eyes widen

"This means they have our military weaponry!?"

"Another one has ejected from there Glasgow!" a soldier said

"There intercepting our transition!"

Clovis stood up

"This failure is unexpectedly!"

All of a sudden Lloyd appeared on the screen grinning at them

"Good afternoon!"

The general growled in anger

"What is it!? We are in a middle of an operation!" he yelled

Lloyd grinned bigger

"I'll say it's time for a little operation to ploy the AC special weapon!" Clovis walked forward "We have no time for this!"

{+}

"R2 fire anchor." R2 did as she said taking a jet down "B7 use ordinates." B7 listened to her taking a tank down "N Crew you will continue your advance."

"Die elevens!" Britannia soldiers yelled

{+}

Clovis walked up to the screen "Well do it already! We have to bring up quinces squad!" clovis said

The general panicked

"But my lord that will break the elm inclement!" the general said

{+}

Nunnally stared at the destruction it caused

"Now the enemy has several options…." C.C stared at her curiously "What would that be?" C.C asked

Nunnally looked at her

"Just watch."

{+}

Clovis narrowed his eyes

"Have some of the guards that are guarding me move out! All we know for certain that the enemy forces are here!"

"But your highness!"

{+}

Nunnally chuckled

"That is a more stupid move then expected clovis you're too predictable." Nunnally said "You Q1 do you copy?"

"Yes!"

"Do you have an area map?"

"Yes I have an area map of the old town but has no current land mark."

"That will do."

{+}

Nunnally smirked as her plan was working

"Clovis sent in more nightmares." Nunnally chuckled "Well I call this a checkmate don't you agree C.C?"

C.C frowns

"I have no idea what you are doing right now."

{+}

Clovis smile fell

"Where did the enemy go!"

Clovis eyes widen as all his troops were loss

"What!?"

{+}

Nunnally laughed

"My plan worked!" nunnally leaned forward "I can beat them all!"

C.C watched as nunnally was laughing

{+}

Clovis stumbled back in shock

' _Who in the hell am I up against?'_ he wondered

"How about now!"

Clovis look up to see Lloyd

"Do what you want!"

{+}

Suzaku got into his nightmare Lancelot and put his code into it

"Are you ready suzaku?" came lloyd's voice

Suzaku clutched the control panel

"Yes!"

"You may proceed!"

Suzaku nods

"Lancelot activate Emmy booze!"

{+}

Nunnally leaned back

"This B2! There's more enemy forces!"

Nunnally raised an eyebrow

"Reinforcements? Real battles are different." Nunnally muttered

C.C chuckled

"Of course."

"Status?"

{+}

Suzaku nods

"Yes I can do this! with Lancelot I can stop this at once!" Suzaku said determinedly tired of hearing the people scream and suffering he needed to stop this for nunnally and lelouch for them he will protect them

Suzaku stared a head in determination

"I will save nunnally and that girl!" Suzaku looked up to see another nightmare and jumped onto a building with his nightmare and attacked

{+}

Nunnally looked at the line in front of her only to stare in shock as the Lancelot was in front of her

"Is this what is ruining my plans!"

Suzaku attacked

"Nunnally." C.C said

"Are you the one that's in command!?"

"Only one pilot! How dare he…!"

The two fell all the way to the bottom

{+}

Nunnally stared at kallen in shock

' _She saved me.'_ Nunnally thought in shock at this

"I'm returning the favor!" kallen yelled

{+}

Nunnally got out of the nightmare still thinking about the lancelot of how it gave up on her and saved that women

"Stay here."

C.C pouted

Nunnally rolled her eyes

"I'll be back."

{+}

Suzaku bowed his head panting slightly

"Suzaku!" he looked up on his screen to see the women before looking at him in worry "Are you alright!? We can bring you back!" she said worriedly

Suzaku shook his head

"No I'm fine! Please let me continue!" he begged he had to continue no matter what he had to win

"Alright."

"Keep an eye on his stability!" a voice yelled in the background

The girl nod

"I will!"

{+}

An officer pointed his gun at another officer

"Stop there! Your ID this is prince clovis personal transport." he ordered not putting his gun down

The other officer lifted the head gear off letting there long dirty blonde hair fall out "At last I reached the checkpoint." A smirking Nunnally said as she looked at the guard "Now I order you to let me pass by you."

The guard put the gun down

"Understood." He stated

{+}

Kallen ran getting away from the fire but stopped as she saw Ohgi running to her

"Kallen this way!" Ohgi ordered running the other way they both could hear arguing

"This is your fault you opposed them!"

"Shut up!"

"How many people have to die because of this!"

Kallen and ohgi walk through the door to see what the commotion is all about to put an end to it

"Ohgi who was that voice we heard earlier?" Kallen questioned

Ohgi sat down sighing

"The hell I know i kept trying to call but no answer maybe they le-" he was cut off with the explosion to the doors It was a tank that made the door explode there was all Britannians with guns

"See this is why we don't trust someone we don't know especially a voice no less!"

Kallen closed her eyes

"No!"

"Ready! Aim! F-" the officer was interrupted by the loudspeaker

"Attention all units please cease fire! I repeat ceasefire!" the voice of prince clovis ordered

"What!?"

"I Clovis thirteenth prince of the royal family and viceroy of area eleven command you to cease fire at once! Also cease fire of destroying anymore buildings and properties and casualties britannians and elevens will be treated equally!" Clovis ordered his voice fading now

{+}

Clovis sat in chair as the lights shut off around him his eyes dead center

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis spat

There was a chuckle in the rom

"Very."

Clovis twitched at the person ahead of him

"What shall we do now? Sing songs? Or play chess?" he taunted trying to buy time

"That has a familiar ring to it." The person said taking of their helmet off and throwing it on the ground while pointing a gun at clovis "Remember how back then I use to watch you and big brother play. Big brother always won though."

Clovis eyes widen

"What?" he was shaking

Nunnally smirked

"Remember at the Aries villa?"

Clovis eyes narrowed

"Who are you?" clovis demanded

Nunnally walked into the light still holding the gun

"It has been awhile Clovis." Nunnally stated not wavering the gun

Clovis stood up shocked

"Nunnally!?"

Nunnally kept smirking

"The only daughter of the late Marianne and 87th in line for the throne I Nunnally vi Britannia at your service."

Clovis was shaking

"Nunnally but I thought…we thought…y-" nunnally cut him off

"That I was dead? You were wrong I am alive." Nunnally chuckled "I have returned to change everything." Nunnally said walking up to him pointing the gun at his head not shaking while just watching him

Clovis smiled

"Nunna! We thought you were dead when japan was brought into the war what a blessing to have you back! We should depart for our home!" clovis stated insistently

Nunnally glared at him

"What so you can use me as a tool of diplomacy!?" she spat her anger growing "It seems you have forgot why we are used tools."

Clovis eyes widen

Nunnally smirked

"That's right it's because of my mother being killed. She held the title night of honor but was a commoner by blood. You made it seem like an accident but I am no fool." Nunnally stated "you people killed my mother!"

"It wasn't me! I swear to you it wasn't me!" clovis pleaded

Nunnally looked clovis in the eye

"Then who?" she asked activating her geass

Clovis at first tensed but soon relaxed his eyes glowing a faint pink

"My brother second prince Schneizel and my sister second princess Cornelia they can tell you." Clovis said under control

Nunnally jumped slightly in shock her eyes widening

"They were at the heart of this?" she questioned

Clovis stayed silent making nunnally shut her geass off

"That's all you know." She muttered in disappointment

Clovis came back to his senses and jumped at seeing the gun still pointed at him "I swear it wasn't me! I had…nothing to do with it!" he put his arms up blocking his face

"I believe you." Nunnally said lowering the hand that had the gun pointed at him making clovis relax but soon tense when he seen nunnally walk forward to him "However…" she pointed the gun at him again making his eyes widen

"Please! Were blood still! Were siblings!"

Nunnally smirked her finger on the trigger

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

A shot rang throughout the air

"Good job." A new voice said

Nunnally turned around to see C.C standing there

"How do you expect to win a war if you're afraid of getting your hands dirty?" she questioned grinning

C.C just smiled at her

"That is true Nunnally but i think it's best we leave before someone comes." C.C told her watching as Nunnally looked at her nodding

"Yes we need to go now." Nunnally started to walk to the exit but C.C stopped her

"We're going to need to split up and i'll come find you after everything is done."

Nunnally didn't want to ask questions and only nodded

"Until we meet again then."


	4. Chapter 4

{Chapter four}

Nunnally sighed as she sat in the middle of class bored she skipped a couple grades for her smarts that she obviously got from her mother she ignored the teacher speaking so she could focus on her power

' _With this power i will be able to obliterate britannia! But the question is can i use it unlimited times?'_ nunnally asked herself she just couldn't figure out what can she do about it she had questions before she knew it class was over and students got up to talk to their friends

Nunnally was putting her books and paper away in her backpack when she heard someone yell "Kallen!" yelled a girl that had the girls uniform on with blue hair in a ponytail "Are you okay?" another girl asked "You've been gone for so long!" another one yelled

Nunnally stared at her remembering she was the pilot she called Q1 and how she saw her in that truck that supposedly had the poison gas in it

Nunnally jumped when she felt rivalz arm around her shoulder "See something you like?" he asked snickering "you like girls now nunna? I can always try setting you up with one." he said dodging a jab to his stomach from her

"Elevens used poison gas!" one of the other students yelled watching the news on there laptop with other people "Isn't that why you told me to see if there were anything on shinjuku?" shirley asked looking at the laptop also

Nunnally nodded

"Yea i was hearing stuff around there so i had to ask to see if any of it was true." nunnally said smiling innocently at shirley as she walked towards her passing her by

' _Yes elevens got out but i was able to get some info from clovis. But to me it wasn't enough information.'_ nunnally thought remembering the shooting

" _Please! We're blood still! Were siblings!"_

 _Nunnally smirked her finger on the trigger_

" _You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."_

 _A shot rang throughout the air_

Nunnally leaned forward and covered her mouth gagging at the memory of shooting her brother

' _I'm a lot more sensitive than i thought…..i can't keep being like that though if i want to continue with my plan i need to get a stronger resolve.'_

{+}

A black car stopped right outside a gate with two armed guards there monitoring who went in and out of the facility. The two guards moved out of the way as the gate opened letting the driver pull in with there passengers in the back discussing the clovis incident

"That ex-bureaucrats response is tepid at best." a man stated that had blue hair and orange eyes to the one next to him "you mean Gen Bartley?" she asked looking at him watching as he nods to her "Yes the murder broke into high-security areas twice now. Such a perfunctory won't find him!" he stated aggressively and angrily

"Jeremiah now that prince Clovis is dead us purebloods we can.." jeremiah place a finger at her lips smirking at her his orange eyes showing power in them and mischief "I'll give the directions villetta just wait till everyone's on our side."

{+}

Nunnally watched as a bee started following kallen and how her friends freaked out and ran when kallen didn't really care she faked her fear and ran behind a bush nunnally continued to watch as kallen striked the bee down with her hand killing it

Nunnally could hear her and what she was saying

"I'm so pissed off! I can't believe that i have to act all weak when i'm really not! I want to go back to where i was happy and content." she took a bite out of her sandwich angrily at the thought she justed wanted to go back to the base where Ohgi was

Nunnally took the opportunity to walk up to her making kallen look at her in anger and confusion that she was there since they never had any interactions before so she was confused what brought this

"Y-yes?" she asked putting up her fake facade again which she hated she wanted to show the filthy britannian people that she was strong and she won't deal with their crap

Nunnally stared at her activating her geass

"Answer my questions." nunnally ordered

"Yes."

"Were you the pilot in the glasgow in shinjuku yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Why are you a terrorist?"

"i'm japanese and half britannia." kallen said answering her question

Nunnally's eyes widen as that because it was so rare

' _Half britannia?'_ she thought still shocked but before she can ask another question the geass wore off

Kallen looked at her in confusion still

"C-can i help you?" she asked putting up her fake facade as nunnally was walking away from her

Nunnally stopped walking and looked back activating her geass again

"Yeah…..don't tell anyone about shinjuku." nunnally ordered

Kallens eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Shinjuku? What do you know about shinjuku?" kallen demanded glaring at her in suspicion

Nunnally stared at her in shock

' _It doesn't work?'_ nunnally thought but soon there was a yell

"Nunna! Did you forget again!? You have to clean up the experiment work in the science lab!" shirley yelled reminding her

Nunnally's eyes widen

"Crap!" she yelled leaving to go do that

Kallen stared at her back

' _She knows something and i will find out what.'_ kallen thought

{+}

It was late at night at the estate where lelouch was living he was waiting for his sister to get home "I think she's going to be late." their maid said making a paper crane

Lelouch smiled softly at the maid

"I'm still going to wait." Lelouch stated smiling

The maid smiled as she put the crane in lelouch's hands

"A bird?" he questioned feeling it

"A crane to be exact master Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled bigger

"You're so skillful!" he said excitedly

The maid laughed as lelouch heard someone coming

"Sorry i'm late." nunnally said walking through the door

Lelouch nods

"Welcome home little sister." he said feeling happy that his sister is home now

"Welcome home my lady." the maid greeted with a bow

"It feels good to be home lelouch, sayoko." Nunnally stated to the two as sayoko got up to go fetch dinner

"Sister Sayoko helped me a lot today she taught me origami." Lelouch stated softly at his sister that he cared for more than anything

Nunnally smiled as Sayoko placed there food down and quickly bowed to them to enjoy their meal and left it to them

"It's where you fold paper over and over again you can make bird and boats! Ton's of other things." Lelouch smiled big at his sister as he lifted his spoon to his mouth with the soup some got on his chin making Nunnally grab a napkin and wiped his chin for him

"Talk slower big brother or you'll make a bigger mess." Nunnally stated to her brother pulling her hand back with the napkin

Lelouch nods at his sister

"I will sister."

Nunnally's eyes soften at how her brother acts non he used to be so headstrong but now he is so timid and soft spoken

Lelouch frowned

"I'm so glad." he stated earning a confused look from his sister "you scared me last night."

"Sorry i had a lot on my mind." nunnally stated to him

Lelouch lifted his hands up showing nunnally a crane in his hands made out of paper "They say if you make a thousand cranes your wish will come true." lelouch stated smiling still as he tilted his head to the side " so if you have anything to wish for…" he trailed off

Nunnally chuckled

"Not me but what about you lelouch?" nunnally asked curious

Lelouch tilted his head up and nods

"I wish the world was a gentle place."

Nunnally smiled sadly at her brother

"When you see again i'm sure it will." she said sure of herself she will make this world a gentle place so her brother can live a peaceful life

"Do you really think so?"

"Yup! I promise."

' _Even so….will the ashford family be able to back us up? I'm sure if any of our other friends found out about us they will abandon us….our fate is to be either political tools or the prey of other peoples conspiracy's.'_ Nunnally thought conflicted of all the choices she'll need to start making now she raised her hand and put it on top of lelouch's hand she watched as Lelouch put his other hand over hers ' _i promise i will make a world where lelouch can live happily.'_

Nunnally raised an eyebrow at what lelouch was doing as he entwined his pinkie with hers holding it up in there faces

"She taught me about this before, it's how the japanese make a promise." lelouch started to bounce their arms up and down "cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if i lie. I swear!" Lelouch declared smiling as he pulled his hand back from his sisters

"Now i'm really scared big brother! I may someday have to eat a thousand needles!" Nunnally stated smiling at her brother

"Better not lie Nunna!"

Nunnally giggled

"I have no reason to lie to you big brother!"

{+}

Nunnally looked at the flowers in the courtyard of the school sighing as she thought of her situation that she know has to deal with she put her hand over her left eye

' _I have so much power on my side but i don't even know how to use it.'_ Nunnally thought shaking her head and putting a strand of her hair behind her ear but that's when she hears someone yelling her name

"Nunnally class will be starting soon!" her teacher called to her on the bridge of the courtyard

Nunnally looked at him and got an idea to test her powers

"Yes sir! But before i go can you please tell me what questions will be on the essay exams?" Nunnally ordered as her left eye changed to her geass

The teachers eyes got a pink rim around them as he stopped walking in front of nunnally

"They'll cover the humiliation edinburgh, the transfer of the capital of the new world and the north-south war." the teacher stated

Nunnally nods to the teacher but mostly because she hasn't lost the power yet she decided to test it out again by asking the teacher the same question but this time his answer confirmed her beliefs

"Quit joking around and study seriously."

Nunnally nodded to herself as the teacher walked away she could only use this power once on the same person so she would need to be careful on who she uses it on from now on, so it doesn't backfire on her

{+}

Nunnally sat up from her seat in class when she heard the bell ring she started to put her notebooks and pencils away all throughout class she caught kallen taking glances at her from the mirror she carried with her

"Nunna!" a voice called to her breaking through her thoughts as she saw shirley stop at her table smiling at her "We're about to head over to the-" nunnally cut her off in her sentence

"Next time okay?" she promised her as she walked straight to Kallens table where she was surrounding by other girls asking questions about her health and life "Kallen can i talk to you?" Nunnally asked more like demanded of her a smile forced on her face

"yes."

{+}

"I never noticed this place before has it always been her?" Kallen asked looking around the room to see the school president placing food dishes on tables that were covered with cloth

"Yes. It's used by the student council here." Nunnally explained to her also seeing the school president "It's big enough to host a formal dance." she then heard a yell above to see Shirley holding her hand up away from Rivalz

"I thought we were going somewhere quiet so we can talk." Kallen stated seeing the whole student council appear

Nunnally sighed she thought they were going to be alone but now they aren't she was getting annoyed but covered it up with a smile "What's going on?" Nunnally asked with a strain smile on her face that did not go unnoticed by Kallen making her more suspicious of her

Milly looked at her confused "wasn't that the reason you brought her here? We're putting Kallen in the student council!" Kallen looked confused "wha-" she was cut off by milly talking again "i asked my grandpa!" milly stated to the two

"The chairman allowed it?" Nunnally asked shocked as Milly nodded to her "I told him about her health and how other school activities will be hard on her." Milly spun around to face the two and smiled "By the way i'm Milly the student president! Nice to meet you!" Milly greeted with a smile on her face "Uh nice to meet you too." Kallen bowed to her but then stood up straight hearing footsteps getting closer she saw three more people come up to her one was a boy and two were girls

"Hello! My name is Rivalz!" the boy introduced grinning "If there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask!" he finished still grinning "I'm Shirley." the orange haired girl introduced herself "I'm also on the swim team and hold a couple positions. Nice to meet you!" she finished her introduction now the last girl spoke up "Um...hi i'm Nina…" she spoke timidly and shyly "N-nice to meet you!" she spoke up loudly trying not to seem too shy

Kallen saw behind them a male coming up to them be remote control wheelchair she saw that he was in the male student uniform for the school his eyes were closed he had black hair and fair skin he had in his lap a tray of cupcakes "Shirley can you put these on the table for me?" he asked with a gentle smile on his face "of course Lulu!" shirley ran to him and picked up the tray of cupcakes "Lelouch you're here too?" nunnally asked looking at his direction making Kallen look at her confused then back at Lelouch curious of who he is "He's Nunnally's older brother." Milly answered her unsaid question for her "I'm in the same year as you guys and i'm vice president on the student council." Lelouch stated to Kallen "Let's eat!" Rivalz yelled hungry walking to the table with food and drinks Nina following him "It's nice to meet you Kallen." Lelouch said to Kallen making her smile at him "nice meeting you too."

"Let's make a toast!" Rivalz exclaimed putting down a bottle of champagne shocking his friends that he had a bottle with him "Champagne!?" Shirley exclaimed in shock as Nina covered her mouth with her hands "Student's can't drink on campus!" Nina stated to him hoping he will listen to her "come on guys!" Rivalz started to push and pull on the cork but suddenly shirley reached out and grabbed it also trying to get it away from him but can't as they kept tugging and pulling on it "We can't drink that!" Shirley said as she tried getting it away from rivalz but he ducked under her arms "Nunna! Catch!" he through the bottle at her seeing her catch it and be shirley's target now

Nunnally just looked at shirley as she tried keeping the bottle above both of them but Shirley was taller so it was difficult until they all heard the cork go flying and see it almost hit Kallen but she swiped it away in time but she wasn't able to get away from the champaign that spilt on her head from the bottle

"What just happened?"

{+}

Kallen rubbed at her arms as the hot water washed her hair and body from the smell of champaign and the stickiness from it her mind still wandering to nunnally and how she knew about shinjuku she sighed as she could still smell champaign "i hate britannians for crying out loud…." she rubbed around her neck in annoyance but then grew alert as she heard knocking on the door "It's Nunnally may i come in? I got you clothes i hope you don't mind mine were too small so i brought some of my brothers for you." Kallen's eyes narrowed she needed to get to the bottom of who exactly Nunnally was and how she knew about shinjuku she glanced at her small pouch that was on the counter she could use the knife in it to get answers "Yes come in." she heard the door open and stilled "i'm sorry about them." Kallen resumed cleaning her body as she waited for the opportunity to question nunnally "It's fine. I'm not mad or anything" Kallen heard nunnally place the clothes down on the basket "That was fast did you go to your brothers room at the boys dorm and back?" Kallen questioned glancing back

"I live here." Nunnally stated her "It'll be to hard for my big brother to live in the dorms all by himself." Nunnally clenched her fist at the memory of finding her brother and mother with bullet wounds "The principal owed us a favor so he let us live here." nunnally started to walk away "i'm going now i'll see you back a-" Kallen cut her off "Wait!" Nunnally turned back to the shower she knew this moment was coming Kallen was to suspicious of her "Can you please give me my pouch on the counter please." Kallen said holding her hand out of the shower for it she saw Nunnally grab it and walk over to her and held it out to her but kallen quickly grabbed Nunnally's wrist making her drop the pouch "You're an interesting person for being so fragile." Nunnally stated not feeling the least bit threatened by her "shinjuku! What do you know!?" she demanded in a threatening voice "i don't understand?" nunnally replied innocently acting like she didn't know what Kallen was talking about "Don't act dumb!" she yelled at her getting angrier "shinjuku? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?" Nunnally tilted her head to the side looking innocent "Don't answer my question with a question!" she bent down picking up her pouch with her hand while her other hand still had a firm grasp on Nunnally's wrist "So yes or no?" she flicked her wrist that had the pouch letting the knife come out and held it above Nunnally's wrist but before nunnally could responde the phone rang making her look at it "If i don't answer it someone will come to check and see us like this." Nunnally reached for the phone and picked it up holding it to her ear "Hello. Ashford academy student council" she said to the person on the other line ignoring Kallen's suspicious eyes "No i'm...oh…" Nunnally held the phone to Kallen "Ummm she said you'll know her if you talk to her." Kallen looked at it suspiciously and placed her pouch down and took the phone "Hello?" she said uncertain who it was

"I'm glad you're alive and well, Q-1." a voice on the other line stated making Kallens eyes widen as she looked at Nunnally doubts ran through Kallen's mind "The day after tomorrow 16:00. The observation deck of the old tokyo tower." the voice ordered "Who are you!? How did you get them to cease-fire!?" she demanded forgetting nunnally was there with her "Don't hang up on me!" she yelled at the other line tugging on the cord that connected the phone making it pull the shower curtain aside letting Nunnally see her body but not noticing yet

"cease-fire order?" Nunnally asked "you have some dangerous friends." Nunnally pointed out making kallen nervous that she gave away what she does "can i guess?" nunnally asked looking away still "It's a game right? On the net?" she smirked while saying it all to her "Yeah that's it!" she smiled nervously "Because of how i've been shut up in my house for so long." she let go of Nunnally's wrist laughing nervously as nunnally rubbed her wrist sighing "that's why i told you not to bring up shinjuku. There people that will show you footage of that stuff….oh by the way i can see you." she pointed out to Kallen making her eyes widen and actually look she pulled the curtain shut and hugged herself trying to cover herself "see you later." Kallen heard the door open and shut

{+}

Nunnally walked with Kallen next to her explaining what the student council do "The student council doesn't have a lot of work. Just the paperwork, we also school events." she listed off what they did to Kallen "By events do you mean the cultural festival?" Nunnally nodded to her question "Along with cross dressing festival, the absolute silence part, and going to class in your swimsuit." Kallen looked confused "What are those?" Nunnally laughed at her question "The president is weird. Just be prepared to get dragged into stuff."

"Oh god! Sister it's horrible!" Lelouch's voice rang throughout the room in horror and shock Nunnally ran over to her brother "what's wrong?" Nunnally asked worriedly but she then looked at the tv "it's awful prince Clovis has died." Rivalz looked at Nunnally "They say he was killed!" Nunnally continued to look at the tv seeing that there was a broadcast going on

" _Prince clovis has died! While fighting for peace and justice against the elevens, he died a martyr! We all must carry on his will and not let this unfortunate event bring us down!"_ the screen changed to a woman that was explaining what was going " _The suspected of the murder has been captured."_ the screen changed to where it showed the troops walking with suspected killer of clovis " _According to the report it was an honorary britannian."_ the camera zoomed up to the Honorary Britannian making Nunnally's eyes widen

' _What have i done!?'_ nunnally watched the tv as the others did also no one noticed except kallen how she froze up and stared at the tv in horror when she should be relieved he was still alive

" _Private Suzaku Kururugi"_ one of the troops slapped suzaku across the face " _The suspect is a former eleven._ Nunnally's eyes widen in shock and conflict " _Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi!"_


End file.
